1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new type of additive for the electrolyte of lead-acid storage batteries. More particularly, the invention relates to new additives for the electrolyte of lead-acid storage batteries which greatly improve the efficiency of the operation of the said batteries.
Specifically, the invention provides a new type of additive composition to be added to the electrolyte of lead-acid storage batteries which greatly improves their operation, particularly as to chargeability, startability, especially at the low operating temperatures, and reduces gasing effect and corrosion at the battery poles, said additive comprising a mixture of an iron chelate and a magnesium salt or chelate, preferable contained in an aqueous solution.
The invention further provides a preferred method for preparing the new additives comprising adding a substantially water-soluble chelating agent, e.g. one prepared from a donor group containing O or N, and an iron salt, and preferably ferrous sulfate, to water so as to effect formation of an iron chelate and then adding the magnesium salt or chelate to the aqueous solution.
2. Prior Art
Lead-acid storage batteries are commonly used through out the world in various types of automobiles, carts and trucks. While they are highly effective in most climates, their use in the colder climates has certain limitations. It has been found, for example, that when temperatures are lowered to certain levels, they become sluggish and difficult to operate. This renders the automobile or truck difficult to start without the use of special charging equipment. In addition, the batteries have problems in the hot climates, wherein the gasing effect causes corrosion of the battery terminals and cables which shorts out the battery.
Furthermore, many of the lead-acid batteries are now being used on golf carts, trucks, toys and recreation vehicles where there is no source of regeneration, and it is necessary to recharge the batteries after a period of time. Such recharging is time consuming and expensive.
Finally, such batteries have limited source of energy and in many cases are accidently discharged leaving the operator stranded. The only solution at the present has been to take the battery to a location where it can be recharged or to replace the battery with one that has been charged. This in many cases causes expensive delays.
Various additives have been suggested for addition to the electrolyte to solve many of these problems. In all such cases, however, the additive has had little or no effect or has caused additional problems in the operation of the batteries. For example, such additives have included metal salts but these have in many cases given only slight improvement in activity, or have given only temporary increase of activity, and subsequently have caused contamination of the lead plates and premature loss of activity.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a new and improved additive for increasing the efficiency of lead-acid batteries. It is a further object to provide new additives for the electrolyte of lead-acid batteries which increases the efficiency of the said batteries, particularly during the colder temperatures. It is a further object to provide new additive compositions for electrolyte of lead-acid batteries which increase the rate of charging said batteries. It is a further object to provide new additive compositions which increases efficiency of both old and new type lead-acid batteries. It is a further object to provide new additive compositions for electrolyte of lead-acid batteries which causes a decrease in the gasing effect and thereby reduces possibility of corrosion of the terminates and cables. It is a further object to provide additives for the electrolyte of lead-acid batteries which increases the period of activity of the said battery over a wide range of temperature conditions. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description thereof.